A Battle On Tenrou Island
by Fantasy Dreamer Girl 101
Summary: It's the S class trials again! This time Cana and Lucy are determined to win but what will happen when they end up in a fight with Gray and Loke who are just as determined? First Fanfic hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi**** this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! :) I** **don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Come on Lucy, we're almost there!" Cana encouraged me. "Okay" I huffed as I tried to keep up with her wondering how she can run so fast after just drinking a full barrel of beer. Then I remembered she would usually drink _more_ but she was taking it seriously since it was the S class trials and she missed out seven years ago after the whole seven kin thing. I was surprised when she asked me again to be her partner, then again I did figure out where Mavis's grave was last time. Cana stopped suddenly breaking me out of my daydream. "What is it?" I whispered getting panicky "Shhhh" Cana replied cautiously. I observed our surroundings looking for rivals. There was beautiful golden leafed trees blowing gently in the wind and exotic looking birds singing to each other. There was also a wee stream running near by. As I tried to look for anything suspicious I heard a twig snap. Cana and I practically jumped a foot in the air and then we stood back to back waiting for someone to approach. Even the birds stopped singing as we both held our breaths waiting. " There's no point Gray, I told you Lucy was too smart and pretty to be fooled by us" I heard a familiar voice sigh from behind a tree to my right. " Well I thought we could of fooled Cana, I mean she did drink a barrel before we all left the meeting place" I heard assuming it was Gray that spoke that time. "Well I guess we got to fight them, even though I don't like fighting girls, I'm not gonna go easy on them" Gray said determined. Gray had also missed out seven years ago and was (like Cana) determined to make S class too. Finally both of them stepped out behind the tree. Loke came out at the right hand side grinning devishly at me getting ready for the fight. Gray (half naked) stepped out of the left hand side of the tree shaking out his hands getting ready to use his ice magic. The tension in the air was so thick it almost became visible as both teams stared each other down. It was Cana that made the first move. "Card Magic! Heaven, Reverse Death, Mountain. Summon Lightning!" Cana shouted as long spikey green lightning came from a magic seal to strike Gray and Loke. Loke swiftly dodged the piercing light green lightning, Gray wasn't not so lucky. The Lightning struck him on his muscular chest and sent him flying back paralysing him for a moment. That was the opening I was needing. Assuming Cana had Loke preoccupied, I ran, practically dived to get to the stream to summon Aquarius even if meant washing me and Cana away in the process, it was a worth a shot. I was literally a few inches away from the stream when "Ice make death scythe!" Gray yelled behind me as a big, chilled scythe brought my legs under me and I ended up in a heap in the water. I smirked at Gray as he did not realise his mistake. I raised Aquarius's key high then plunged it into the water saying " Open the gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I shouted. Gray's face was in horror as he realised his mistake, as the giant blue mermaid appeared out of the water. "Alright take him and Loke down!" I commanded the spirit. "Tch" Aquarius huffed at me. "And without the attitude!" I shouted at her. The mermaid gave me a death stare the literally could of killed me. Aquarius started spinning and gathering water in her vase. Then suddenly Gray started to fight back trying to freeze the water "Aahhhhhhhhhh" Gray yelled in concentration determine to freeze Aquarius's water. That just made Aquarius even more pissed "Arrggggggg" she yelled also determined not to let Gray win. The water was half covered in ice but _Aquarius_ wasn't letting Gray any further. 'I need to help her' I thought as I got my whip ready and lunged at Gray and struck at his legs. My timing was perfect as Gray was too busy with Aquarius to deal with me. He fell back shocked and lost his concentration. That was all Aquarius needed as she threw the tidal wave at Gray. And also at me. "AQUARIUS!" I half yelled, half moaned at her as I was being dragged away by the wave. " Sorry got to go I have a date with my _boyfriend" _she said gloating as she disappeared. "Why do you always have to rub it in?!" I shouted at her smug dissapearing figure.

**Author's Note: I will upload another chapter soon if you liked it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairytail or any of it's characters :)**

Cana's POV

From the corner of my eye I see Lucy making a dash to the nearby stream to my right. Gray (much to my smugness) is finally getting up brushing off my last attack. He sees Lucy running and dashes after her. I know Lucy can take care of herself but it's still Gray wre talking about here, but I need to worry about my own battle. I turn my head towards my devishly opponent and ready my cards for another spell. Loke must of predicted what I was about to do as he yelled "Regulus, Gatling, Impact!" In a blink of an eye Loke began punching me with big balls of light and then suddenly I flew backwards from the force. I was amazed how he pulled such a powerful spell without Lucy's help. My bones were aching but I used my momentum to push off a tree, picked out three cards and shouted "Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers, Jolt Of Fate!" I lunged as a massive electric bolts were summoned from three green magic seals. Loke doged must of them to my distaste but he missed one as it struck him at the bottom of his green Hawaiian shirt. It then set on fire. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Loke practically screamed in terror and started running about like an idiot. "Hahahahahaha!" I laughed in tears. I never meant to set him on fire! My stomach hurt so much from laughing but I better stop before my booze comes back up. When I was just about to use the card spell Prayer's Fountain, I heard Loke sigh in relief (even when he was still on fire) and I looked to see what he was looking at. A big huge wave of water was descending upon us very fast. Much to my dismay Lucy had got caught up on it but fortunately so had Gray. Lucy was shouting at Aquarius and Gray was shouting at Loke to run. I took Gray's advice. I stared to run, now regretting that I hadn't just skipped the alcohol today. I looked behind me and saw Loke running happily towards the huge wave of terror probably to put out the fire even though it already burnt half of his shirt. The deadly cold wave was inches behind me as I continued to run as though my life depended on it. But suddenly it felt as though the wave literally tripped my up as I yelled in defeat as I got caught in the giant blue sea of anger. I started to get sea sick as we contined to get dragged away by the wave. "Bleauggggghhhhhh" I moaned as I heaved up my big, disgusting barrel of alcohol.

**Please review! I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
